


Волшебная трубка для передачи удовольствия

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Стив обнаруживает в своей комнате подаренный ему мастурбатор и пробует воспользоваться им; его завораживает словно бы реальная тёплая теснота. И всё бы хорошо, но есть одна проблема: он не знает, что мастурбатор зачарован на передачу всех ощущений прямо в задницу Тони.Как следствие — много неловкости и неуместных стояков.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Enchanted Tube of Pleasure Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266071) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> Порнушка, бессмысленная и беспощадная)  
> Происходящее можно расценивать как даб-кон. Зверь Обоснуй мимопроходил.

— Просвети, пожалуйста, почему ты попросил меня о такой услуге? — доктор Стрэндж бесстрастно вскинул бровь. 

— Ой да ладно тебе, Стивен, это же круто. Будет мне подарок на день рождения, — Тони сверкнул своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — А ещё ты мне до сих пор должен за тот раз, когда я вытащил тебя из Тёмного измерения.

Доктор Стрэндж с минуту внимательно смотрел на Тони.

— Ну хорошо же. Я подготовил… предмет согласно твоей просьбе, — передёрнувшись, он протянул Тони коробку.

Тони открыл её и с восторгом принялся изучать продолговатую трубку.

— Так, значит, каждый раз, когда я буду вставлять сюда свой член, то почувствую это своей задницей? — он с любопытством потыкал в игрушку пальцем.

Доктор Стрэндж резко побледнел:

— Эта трубка зачарована передавать все ощущения непосредственно в твоё тело. Только не испытывай её в моем присутствии, я тебя умоляю.

— Стивен, ты самый лучший, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Теперь каждый раз, как кто-нибудь пошлёт меня на хер, я смогу это в буквальном смысле слова исполнить самостоятельно. Дай пять, суперский бро по бородке!

— Как же я тебя ненавижу.

***

В особняк Тони вернулся пружинистым шагом, крепко зажав коробку подмышкой. На входе он забрал стопку бумаг из почтового ящика: модные каталоги для Джен, научные журналы для Брюса, фанатские письма для Стива.

На кухне он освободил руки, сложив всё на тумбочку, заварил себе кофе и спустился с ним в мастерскую. Там его всегда ждала работа: незаконченные чертежи, недозаказанные детали... На несколько часов он нырнул в неё с головой — и вынырнул только тогда, когда у него закончился благородный напиток.

Он отправился пополнять стратегические запасы и попутно вспомнил о своей новой игрушке. Можно было бы быстренько опробовать… Ну да, сейчас белый день на дворе, но почему бы не побаловать себя?

Однако, войдя на кухню, он резко замер: коробка пропала. Это было странно. Он точно знал, что оставил её здесь — прямо под письмами для Стива.

О боже.

Как бы неловко это ни было, ему нужно поскорее забрать коробку у Стива, пока тот не догадался, что там. В принципе, это не должно составить проблем. Вряд ли Капитан Америка видел в своей жизни хоть один мастурбатор, чтобы опознать его с первого взгляда, а если и видел, то уж точно к нему не прикоснётся. Ни за что.

Тони двинулся было обратно в мастерскую, чтобы тщательнее продумать план возвращения, но вдруг встал как вкопанный, чуть не выронив кружку. Он безошибочно и мгновенно узнал это ощущение: в его заднице орудовал чей-то палец.

***

Довольно похмыкивая себе под нос, Стив рассортировал письма от фанатов и записки от нынешних сослуживцев, с улыбкой пролистал фотографии и рисунки. В самом низу лежала посылка, завёрнутая в бумагу с красивым узором, и Стив нетерпеливо разорвал её: за ней обнаружилась вытянутая увесистая коробка.

Внутри лежала тяжёлая трубка размером с карманный фонарь, аккуратно раскрашенная красным с золотом. Повертев её в руке, Стив покраснел: один из концов был выполнен из мягкого розоватого силикона с манящей дыркой по центру.

Кто бы что о нем ни думал, Стив Роджерс имел представление о чудесах современных технологий. Когда он только очнулся от ледяного сна, то с готовностью пускался во всякие авантюры, на собственной шкуре познавая восхитительные изобретения будущего. И его исследования, естественно, включали в себя здоровый интерес к секс-игрушкам.

Так что, да, он прекрасно знал, что такое мастурбатор. Конечно, странно, что ему прислали просто игрушку, безо всяких пояснений, но… что ж, по своей натуре он всегда был любопытен. Он на пробу скользнул пальцем в силиконовую дырку и поразился тому, как в ней оказалось тепло и тесно. Тогда он медленно обвёл пальцем по кругу: невероятно, но внутренняя поверхность словно бы растягивалась и подрагивала.

Мастурбатор завладел его вниманием безраздельно. Стив отодвинул все бумаги в сторону и сел на стул. Засунув два пальца внутрь, он с наслаждением ощутил мягкий пульсирующий жар. Стив на секунду задумался, наклонив голову, и ненадолго отложил игрушку.

Он встал, закрыл дверь спальни и поудобнее устроился на кровати, решив тщательно насладиться своим подарком.

***

Тони еле-еле добрался до мастерской и уже там согнулся пополам. Это… о боже, это пальцы Стива в его заднице. С трудом сдержав стон, он отчаянно хлопнул ладонью по клавиатуре, наглухо запирая все двери.

Он перегнулся через верстак: два длинных крупных пальца обводили дырку по кругу, скользили то внутрь, то обратно. В ритмичных растягивающих движениях для Тони не было ничего нового, однако от понимания того, что это всё проделывал с ним Стив, его охватила лихорадочная горячка.

На миг всё прекратилось, и тут Тони изумлённо выдохнул: его стало заполнять нечто гораздо более толстое и твёрдое.

Господи, каким же Стив был огромным. Хорошо хоть, входил он медленно. Тони старался дышать как можно ровнее и размереннее, пока его распяливали, неуклонно распирая. Он распластался по верстаку и заставил себя расслабиться, впуская член всё глубже и глубже в себя. 

Минуты шли, давление нарастало — но вот, наконец, это прекратилось, и Тони со всхлипом сделал несколько вдохов. Он только-только приноровился к жгучему тянущему ощущению, как член вынули и с силой втолкнули обратно. Перед глазами Тони замелькали звезды, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вцепиться в край столешницы, впившись ногтями в дерево. Стив трахал его мощно и основательно.

***

Стив, насытившись, обмяк на кровати: подарок привёл его в восторг. Игрушки, которые он пробовал раньше, конечно, тоже были неплохи, но в этой таилось нечто особенное. Она казалась такой настоящей, такой тугой, что Стив как наяву представлял, что на самом деле сейчас вбивается в одного конкретного человека…

Убрав мастурбатор в тумбочку, он, довольно напевая что-то, скатился с кровати, принял душ и вернулся к делам.

На его лице весь день держалась улыбка: он помнил, что в спальне его ждала новая игрушка.

***

Ну и ничего страшного, заключил Тони. Да, Стив проявил любопытство, побаловался с игрушкой один раз — и такой неловкости после секса Тони ещё никогда не испытывал. Но теперь-то Стив узнал всё, что хотел, теперь-то он обо всём забудет. Тони не сомневался, что скоро тот либо выбросит мастурбатор, либо запрячет куда-нибудь в шкаф, и тогда можно будет притвориться, что ничего и не было.

Тони не был готов к сегодняшней ночи. Совсем. 

Он спихнул одеяло с кровати: и так слишком жарко, и так слишком много ощущений. Потом зарылся лицом в подушку, пытаясь подавить всхлипы и стоны: член поршнем ходил внутри, вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад.

Тони уже плюнул на всё и дважды отдрочил себе — ну не мог он контролировать свои руки, когда его так трахали. Под ним собралась мокрая лужица спермы, но у него не получалось найти в себе даже желания перекатиться, пока Стив терзал его.

Святый боже, вот это выносливость. Уже минут сорок пять, наверное, Стив, не переставая, толкался в его задницу, и все нервные окончания там искрили и вспыхивали.

Тони только и оставалось, что лежать и принимать, слабо хныкая, когда фантомный твёрдый ствол надавливал на сверхчувствительную простату.


	2. Часть 2

Проснувшись, Стив неторопливо потянулся, радуясь возможности поваляться в кровати немного дольше обычного. Он только что вернулся из тяжёлой многодневной миссии и теперь с нетерпением предвкушал целый свободный день.

В подсознании ещё теплились смутные тени последнего сна: нежные пальцы, ласковые прикосновения, поблескивающие голубые глаза. Стив провёл рукой по груди, пощекотал соски, с утра особенно чувствительные. Потом опустил руку ниже, накрыл ладонью пах.

Член уже отвердел после недавних видений; Стив сжал его и ощутил, как тот вздрогнул. Запустив руку в трусы, он обхватил ствол, качнул кулаком вверх-вниз и довольно вздохнул от приятных ощущений. Перед глазами снова замелькали образы из сна: взъерошенные волосы, в которые можно зарыться пальцами, проявляющиеся от улыбки морщинки в уголках глаз, полоска оливковой кожи, виднеющаяся из-под задравшейся майки.

Стив окончательно взбодрился, тяжёлый член запульсировал в ладони, тело охватило возбуждение. 

Тут он вспомнил про лежавшую в тумбочке игрушку — ту игрушку, с которой он так замечательно развлёкся на прошлой неделе. Пожалуй, начать отдых с неё будет лучше всего. Перекатившись, Стив достал мастурбатор из ящика.

Ещё немного подрочив себе, он приставил головку к дырке и стал медленно натягивать мастурбатор на член. Искры удовольствия побежали по коже. Он снова ощутил то восхитительное тугое тепло, которое подарило ему столько наслаждения в прошлый раз.

***

У Тони всегда был беспокойный сон, так что для него не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы проснуться безбожно ранним утром — даже несмотря на поздние посиделки в мастерской.

Впрочем, для него было необычно проснуться пусть медленно и спокойно, но зато настолько заведённым, что он снова почувствовал себя подростком. По телу прокатывались волны жара, в низу живота томно тянуло, что-то большое и твёрдое дразняще прижималось к заднице. Вскинув бедра, Тони потёрся членом о матрас. Лёгкие прикосновения к дырке приятно возбуждали. 

Тони резко пришёл в себя, наконец поняв, что происходит: несколько дней Стив был в отъезде, а вот сейчас, видимо, вернулся и сразу взялся за волшебную игрушку. Это его крепкий член проникал, раскрывал, широко растягивал Тони. 

С этой ситуацией пора было уже что-то делать. Если Стив и дальше продолжит пользоваться мастурбатором, не зная всей подоплёки, это будет неправильно. Но, чёрт, это дарило такие прекрасные ощущения — и прямо сейчас Тони уж точно ничего не мог предпринять — что пока он решил просто лежать и получать удовольствие.

***

Стив пришёл в хорошее расположение духа. После приятно начавшегося утра он пробежался, а по пути обратно в особняк перехватил завтрак. На кухне он с изумлением обнаружил Тони: тот обычно спал допоздна. Правда, у Тони было какое-то непонятное настроение — тот уставился на Стива, разинув рот, и выскочил за дверь, не сказав ни слова. Странно донельзя.

Зато весь остаток дня Стиву можно было провести в своё удовольствие. Он принял душ, а потом решил, что не будет противостоять своему желанию и ещё разок развлечётся с игрушкой.

Если уж честно, ему настолько понравилось то, как она тепло и упруго сжималась, что он подумал — а почему бы не посидеть так подольше, оставив член внутри. Стив в любом случае планировал сегодня немного порисовать, так что у него не было ни единой причины отказывать себе в удовольствии.

Он достал скетчбук, устроился в своём любимом кресле и снова натянул игрушку на член. Мягкие стеночки словно бы пульсировали и подрагивали, лаская чувствительную кожу.

В памяти Стива невольно всплыли утренние видения. Из-за этих горячих образов в сочетании с вибрирующим жаром на члене трудновато было удержаться от мыслей строго определённого направления.

Сперва Стив всё же набросал то, что ему было привычнее всего: вид на городской пейзаж из окна, смеющаяся команда за игрой в карты. Однако довольно скоро он сосредоточился на одном человеке: Тони, который сощурился, работая над мельчайшей микросхемой; Тони, который в приспущенных пижамных штанах сонно растирал глаза ладонями; Тони, который соблазнительно улыбался, расстёгивая поддоспешник и стягивая с себя облегающую ткань.

Каждый раз, когда Стив представлял себе Тони в том или ином виде, его ствол в мастурбаторе дёргался. Периодически Стив неторопливо подрачивал себе игрушкой. Не удержавшись, он перенёс на бумагу некоторые свои фантазии: где Тони вцепился в простыню, задыхаясь от удовольствия, где Тони с непристойной улыбкой играл с собой, где умелые пальцы Тони обхватывали крепкий член, подозрительно похожий на член Стива.

Все это время Стив наслаждался тем, как его обволакивало пульсирующее тепло. Это было просто идеально.

***

Тони глубоко вдохнул, приказав себе сидеть смирно. Собрание акционеров «Старк Индастриз» затянулось на целую вечность, и сознание начинало потихоньку плыть.

Он по-прежнему ощущал Стива в себе, и это длилось уже несколько часов. Мало того, что он проснулся от того, как Стив трахал его — позже тот зашёл ещё на один раунд, поразив его, а после так и остался внутри. Тони весь день чувствовал, как его задницу распирает член, и его отчаянные надежды, что Стив уберёт игрушку до начала совещания, к сожалению, не оправдались.

Тони, пытаясь не ёрзать, постучал ручкой по стопке бумаг на столе: его нервировала эта заполненность, эта неподвижная массивная твёрдость, от которой было никуда не деться. Он съёжился, избегая смотреть на тех, кто сидел за овальным конференц-столом.

Святый боже, ну когда уже это чёртово совещание закончится?

Только он подумал о том, что хуже быть уже ничего не может, как фантомный член внутри стал двигаться. Медленно, можно сказать, лениво он заскользил вперёд-назад.

Тони попытался сжаться, чтобы прекратить это безобразие и сосредоточиться на обсуждаемой теме, но это, казалось, только подстегнуло Стива: тот врезался глубже.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, у Тони в самой что ни на есть неуместной обстановке на свете начало вставать. Он попытался сдвинуться так, чтобы пиджак прикрыл быстро растущий бугор в паху.

К счастью, никто пока не обращал на Тони ни малейшего внимания. Все слушали Пеппер: та зачитывала свой безупречный доклад о квартальных показателях.

Тони, дыша носом, попробовал абстрагироваться от неторопливых толчков, однако предательский мозг тут же услужливо подкинул ему картинку, как обнажённый напряжённый Стив, широко разведя ноги, вдалбливается в игрушку, окрашенную в фирменные цвета Тони.

Да пошло оно всё.

Пеппер закруглила свой рассказ и многозначительно повернулась к нему:

— Полагаю, на этом у нас всё, если только мистер Старк не желает ничего добавить.

На Тони скрестились взгляды двенадцати пар глаз. Струйка пота скатилась по шее за воротник. 

— Нет, спасибо. Все хорошо потрудились, вы молодцы, давайте же поскорее вернёмся к работе! — Тони изобразил улыбку, которой полагалось выглядеть уверенной и воодушевляющей, но, как он сам подозревал, которая больше походила на улыбку безумца. — Пеппер проводит вас к выходу!

Пеппер обеспокоенно покосилась на него, но, слава богу, собрала весь народ в кучу и вывела за дверь. Тони мысленно пометил на будущее организовать ей прибавку к зарплате.

Едва дверь захлопнулась, Тони повалился животом на стол и, сунув руку в брюки, схватился за ноющий член. Размеренный ранее ритм резко изменился, движения стали отрывистее и короче.

Он снова представил себе Стива: как тот, нависая над ним, лёг на него всем весом, и принялся вколачиваться в его задницу так, словно она безраздельно принадлежала ему. Толчки зачастили, член то замирал внутри, то хаотично дёргался. Стив уже был на грани — и боже правый, да, Тони прекрасно знал, как именно это ощущается, и вряд ли теперь сможет когда-нибудь это забыть.

Он напряг мышцы, одновременно яростно надрачивая покрасневший член, с которого каплями стекала смазка. Несколько последних мощных толчков — и Тони пронзило пониманием, что в эту самую секунду Стив спускал практически в него, доведённый им до оргазма.

Тони со сдавленным стоном кончил и, обмякнув на столешнице, задышал медленнее, чувствуя, как член вынимают из его задницы. Он ещё немного полежал, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом встал и без особого рвения попробовал привести себя в порядок.

Глядя на бумаги, испятнанные белыми каплями, он признался себе, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

Хотя стоило бы предвидеть, что волшебные секс-игрушки не принесут ничего, кроме проблем.


	3. Часть 3

Какое бы Тони ни получал удовольствие от этих внезапных сеансов разрядки с игрушкой, его потихоньку стало отравлять чувство вины: всё-таки пользоваться неведением Стива было нечестно. Следовало признать, что и самому Тони не всегда было удобно от того, что в любой момент времени в его заднице мог оказаться, прямо скажем, огромный член — несмотря на то, что наслаждение от этого он получал неоспоримое.

Но Стив… м-да, у Тони пока ещё с трудом получалось сопоставить с реальностью свои прежние представления о сексуальном аппетите и интересах Стива: с тех пор, как тот открыл для себя мастурбатор, он не переставал удивлять Тони. Но при всём при том, если бы Стив догадался, как именно работает этот прибор, он вряд ли бы продолжил и дальше развлекаться с ним. Если бы он узнал правду, то наверняка бы Тони стал ему отвратителен.

Так что Тони понимал — действительно понимал — что ему необходимо что-то предпринять. Вот только как об этом скажешь? «Привет, Стив, рад встрече, ах да, кстати, тот мастурбатор, с которым ты так энергично отрываешься, на самом деле является магическим порталом в мою задницу, так что последние несколько недель ты практически на ежедневной основе меня потрахиваешь, и я тут подумал, что тебе стоит об этом узнать». Из этого бы точно ничего хорошего не вышло.

Кроме того, какая-то часть Тони — очень маленькая часть — ужасно быстро привыкла к происходящему и теперь смаковала мысль о том, что Стив регулярно спускает в его задницу. Тони даже успел установить для себя определенный распорядок: он определил, что обычно Стив любил передёргивать либо ночью, либо после особенно тяжелой миссии. В такие дни Тони ложился в постель пораньше, с возбуждением предвкушая знакомые ощущения.

***

Единственное, что выдавало, что Стив только-только вернулся с пробежки — тонкая плёнка пота на лбу. Сегодня он себя не жалел ни по скорости, ни по расстоянию: скорее, не потому, что ему хотелось улучшить какие-то там показатели, а ради приятной жгучей усталости в мышцах. Бегал-то он и так быстро; просто в такие дни он особенно остро осознавал, что когда-то болезненный ребенок теперь легко способен одолеть милю за четыре минуты.

Перекусив протеиновым батончиком, Стив принял душ и мысленно прикинул, что у него ещё остается время почитать что-нибудь ненапряжное перед утренним совещанием Мстителей. Однако, когда он вытерся и сел на кровать, его взгляд случайно упал на ало-золотой мастурбатор, лежавший в приоткрытом ящике тумбочки.

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, задумался ненадолго… и решил, что у него есть в запасе несколько свободных минут. Чтение могло и подождать. Стив порой поражался, с каким рвением его тянуло к занятной игрушке. Не то чтобы он обладал богатым сексуальным опытом: на войне у него было не так много времени, сейчас — не так много возможностей, — но кое о чём он представление имел, и теперь ему хотелось это попробовать жизни.

Стив взял трубку, с наслаждением ощутив её вес, и повернул дыркой к себе. Силикон вокруг собирался в морщинистые складки, сама она выглядела маняще эластичной. Стив всегда мечтал испытать это с одним конкретным человеком, но даже в мечтах он чувствовал себя не очень уютно — сказывалось отсутствие опыта. Наверное, стоило попрактиковаться, чтобы понять, каково это будет на самом деле.

Стив поднёс мастурбатор ко рту и влажно лизнул отверстие. На вкус то слабо отдавало пластиком, но, в принципе, это был не самый плохой вариант. Стив на секунду завис, потом снова лизнул — и силикон словно бы вздрогнул от прикосновения.

Уже решительнее Стив обвёл дырку языком, пощекотал резиновые мышцы, которые казались практически настоящими. Отважившись на эксперимент, Стив толкнулся на пару сантиметров внутрь и с восхищением обнаружил, что даже так чувствует знакомый тугой жар. 

Отстранившись, Стив уставился на игрушку. Он покраснел, в паху отчетливо напряглось. Он не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, каково было бы проделать то же самое с Тони: как бы тот извивался и ёрзал, как бы того шокировало, если бы он узнал, что Стиву нравится римминг и что он может довести его до оргазма одним языком.

Стив улыбнулся и продолжил тренировку.

***

Когда это только началось, Тони чуть не влетел в стену.

Он испытывал новый прототип брони, проверяя её маневренность в реальных условиях, и наслаждался свободой: на несколько минут во всём мире остались только он, броня и небо. Он закладывал лихие широкие виражи, ухмыляясь, когда перегрузка зашкаливала, а броня всё так же легко мчалась в плотных воздушных потоках.

Тони как раз попробовал исполнить элегантное вращение, когда в самый ключевой момент потерял концентрацию и чуть не врезался в небоскреб. Ему пришлось запустить репульсоры на такую мощь, что даже бетон опалило — но зато благодаря этому удалось избежать столкновения. Тони мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал… да нет, ерунда какая, это подсознание над ним шутит. Ведь не может быть, чтобы…

И тут снова возникло это отчётливое ощущение: его анус лизнули, пощекотав языком.

Тони попытался сконцентрироваться и успокоиться, а то полёт уже превращался в череду хаотичных рывков. Он огляделся в поисках посадочной площадки, но ничего подходящего вокруг не оказалось — сплошные ряды зданий и заполненные людьми тротуары. Найти бы тихое местечко, где бы приземлиться…

А язык всё продолжал дразнить: от лёгких влажных мазков Тони пробирала возбуждённая дрожь, но полного удовлетворения так было точно не достичь. Немного абстрагировавшись от происходящего, Тони все внимание сосредоточил на безопасности полёта. Одному богу известно, что появится в новостях, если обнаружится, что Железный человек врезался в мирных граждан, не в силах справиться со своими… потребностями.

Причём ещё хуже сугубо физических ощущений было понимание того, что Стив сидел дома и исключительно ради собственного удовольствия энергично делал римминг секс-игрушке. Эта мысль как будто что-то замкнула в мозгу Тони, и там понеслось по кругу: Стив… римминг… Стив… римминг… Стив…

Выматерившись себе под нос, Тони с трудом уклонился от не замеченного им ранее дрона, а потом резко накренился влево: Стив и не думал прекращать. Тони лихорадочно осмотрелся в поисках хоть чего-то более-менее подходящего, но все доступные поверхности были либо на виду, либо выглядели как-то ненадёжно, либо одновременно и то, и другое.

Он пронёсся под большим рекламным щитом, попутно задумавшись, не спрятаться ли за ним — но нет, тогда бы ему пришлось надолго зависнуть высоко в воздухе, потому что с трясущимися ногами он вряд ли бы рискнул в ближайшем времени опуститься. Нет-нет, требовалось именно приземлиться, но — боже правый, за что ему это — Стив всё продолжал облизывать и посасывать, скользя языком вглубь, чтобы тронуть самое нежное внутри.

И это было… мать его, откуда Стив вообще узнал про римминг? Либо он был гораздо опытнее, чем Тони себе представлял, либо он обладал врождёнными способностями, потому что он ринулся ласкать и исследовать его задницу с совершенно непоколебимой уверенностью. Тони находил это равно впечатляющим и пугающим. Стив был весь сосредоточен на своем занятии, на нём, и у Тони голова закружилась от страсти — или от нехватки кислорода?.. Он вдруг понял, что летит прямо вверх, почти достигнув границы пригодной для дыхания атмосферы, и, быстро развернувшись, нырнул обратно.

Он без особой надежды всмотрелся в городской пейзаж. Это становилось уже невыносимым. Его задницу непрерывно безжалостно терзали, и член безуспешно дёргался в узком пространстве брони. В этот миг Тони отдал бы большую часть своего богатства за ровную площадку, на которой можно было бы обрести уединение хотя бы на пару минут.

Когда к языку присоединился влажный палец, Тони окончательно отчаялся и ударил по кнопке экстренного отступления. Костюм со всей доступной скоростью на автопилоте рванул к особняку. Если уж это не считать экстренной необходимостью, то что тогда?.. 

Дорога назад прошла как в тумане, изредка разрываемом проносящимися мимо вспышками ярких огней. На всём её протяжении Тони беспокойно ёрзал внутри брони, потому что неистовые и прекрасные ощущения только нарастали: Стив щекотал, лизал, обводил языком края ануса, периодически скользя глубже.

Тони стремительно влетел в специальный подвальный люк и совершенно неэлегантно осел на полу мастерской. В комнату тут же вбежал взволнованный Джарвис, который, судя по его виду, уже готовился к самому худшему.

— Сэр! Я увидел, что вы активировали протоколы экстренного возвращения. Ваша новая броня вышла из строя? Вам нужна моя помощь, чтобы выбраться из неё? — Джарвис поспешил к нему.

— Нет! — огрызнулся Тони. Получилось резче, чем он намеревался, но, боги, последнее, что ему сейчас требовалось — чтобы Джарвис раздел его. — Просто небольшая проблема… с системами стабилизации. Я справлюсь.

— Но, сэр, — на лице Джарвиса отразилась вежливая забота, — я мог бы помочь…

— Нет, я сам всё сделаю! — крикнул Тони. — То есть… э-э… спасибо, но у меня всё под контролем. Правда.

— Как скажете, сэр, — Джарвис явно немного обиделся, но всё же вышел без дальнейших пререканий.

Тони ещё никогда так не радовался возможности избавиться от брони. Наконец он упал на колени и, сунув руку в штаны, принялся дрочить себе в унисон со Стивом, уже откровенно трахавшим его задницу языком.

«Это плохая идея, — без особой пользы пискнул голосок в подсознании. — Стив никогда не простит тебе, если узнает».

Тони отмахнулся от этой мысли (за последнее время успел наловчиться) и целиком отдался ощущениям: Стив неуклонно раскрывал его, опаляя все нервные окончания, ласкал, каждый раз стараясь достать поглубже.

Кончил Тони с именем Стива на губах и мерзким чувством вины, поселившимся внутри.


	4. Часть 4

Дошло до того, что у Тони уже несколько недель не получалось нормально высыпаться по ночам. Благодаря миссиям Мстителей, постоянным авралам в «Старк Индастриз» и ранним пробуждениям от Стива, возжелавшего хорошего утреннего секса, Тони толком и припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз мог позволить себе целую ночь сна.

Сегодня команду послали защищать славных жителей Нью-Йорка от орды забредших в город разъярённых динозавров. Дела шли ни шатко ни валко, пока не прилетел жизнерадостный Тор с новостью о том, что ему удалось найти и задержать колдунью, призвавшую монстров в этот мир. От Мстителей теперь требовалось только ограничить перемещение динозавров, пока заклинание не развеется.

С динозаврами, наверное, можно было бы очень даже весело поиграть, если бы до этого Тони пять часов кряду не переносил перепуганных зевак в безопасные убежища. Когда команда вернулась в особняк, Тони хватило сил ровно на то, чтобы заказать всем пиццу, пожелать доброй ночи, удалиться в свою комнату и рухнуть на кровать.

В кои-то веки он не сражался с бессонницей и не гонял по кругу одни и те же мысли. Как только его голова коснулась подушки, он отключился, завернувшись в уютный кокон сна.

***

Стив остался вполне довольным тем, как прошла сегодняшняя миссия, однако, по его мнению, команда бы только выиграла, если бы освежила в памяти протоколы по защите случайных прохожих. В некоторых случаях можно было бы сработать ещё более эффективно.

По возвращению в особняк он собирался предложить им несколько упражнений, но, глядя на то, как Наташа с Джен азартно сражались за куски пиццы, Тор и Брюс оживлённо обсуждали динозавроподобных чудищ Асгарда, а Тони явно хотел заснуть прямо стоя и слегка покачивался, Стив решил, что упражнения подождут.

Тони рано попрощался с ними, и Стив, хоть и обрадовался, что тот в кои-то веки пошёл спать в приемлемое время, вместе с тем огорчился, что вечер пройдёт без Тони.

Как раз когда Тони шагал к выходу из гостиной, Стив кинул взгляд в его сторону и невольно восхитился видом сзади: Тони по-прежнему был в облегающем поддоспешнике, и тот… подчеркивал всё, что нужно. Стив тихо втянул воздух сквозь зубы. «Ненавижу смотреть, как ты уходишь, но обожаю смотреть, как ты идёшь», — с улыбкой подумал он.

Улыбка не покидала Стива почти весь вечер: расслабляясь вместе с командой, он вспоминал игрушку, ждавшую его у кровати. Он то и дело представлял, как будет хорошо засунуть член в её тугое тепло, как будет хорошо в неё спустить. После миссий адреналин у Стива всегда зашкаливал, и хотя сбросить его можно было различными способами, конкретно этот гарантированно приносил больше удовольствия, чем все прочие.

***

Тони медленно моргнул, осознав себя в мутном пространстве сна. Реальность вокруг расплывалась, лишённая каких-либо деталей, за исключением отдельных объектов, которые сознание выписало с безжалостной чёткостью.

И главным из этих объектов, воплощенным с особой тщательностью в восхитительно сочных цветах, был Стив: полностью обнажённый, он стоял под душем спиной к Тони и растирал мыльную пену по рукам. Вода стекала по его телу.

«О, — подумал Тони. — Снова этот сон. Без претензий, он мне всегда нравится».

Стив обернулся к нему через плечо.

— Что-то хотел, Старк? — спросил он — и явно не из простой вежливости. — Я, как лидер нашей команды, всегда готов помочь тебе, — он полностью повернулся, и Тони увидел, что одной рукой тот обхватил свой впечатляющий член. — Во всём, что угодно, Тони. Абсолютно во всём.

Тони мгновенно оказался вплотную к нему; в этих фантазиях у него всегда терялось чувство пространства и времени. Горячее дыхание Стива обжигало щеку, кожу царапала короткая щетина. Стив впился пальцами в бедра Тони с такой силой, что от этого должны были остаться синяки.

Тони представил себе, как посмотрит на следующее утро в зеркало и увидит эти синяки, идеально повторяющие очертания широких ладоней Стива.

Стив надавил на его пах, потёр — хоть это и возбуждало, но Тони было мало, не это ему требовалось. Он качнулся вперёд, пытаясь намекнуть Стиву на свои желания, усилить прикосновение, ощутить больше, прильнуть теснее.

Стив развернул его спиной к себе и небрежно толкнул к стене, вжав лицом в мокрую плитку. Одну крепкую руку он положил ему между лопаток, не давая сдвинуться с места, другой погладил по заднице и стиснул ягодицу.

— Нравится, Старк? — спокойно уточнил Стив. — Этого тебе хочется?

Да, именно этого. Неистово и сильно. Хотелось Стива, хотелось его рук, его рта, его члена — и всех других частей его тела тоже хотелось.

— М-м, — Стив внезапно ущипнул его, и Тони задохнулся от резкой боли. — Считаешь, что заслужил это?

Он провёл пальцами между ягодиц. 

— Пожалуйста, Стив, да, хочу, пожалуйста, дай мне, Стив… — он бедром чувствовал огромный тяжёлый член.

— Ну раз ты так вежливо просишь… — протянул Стив и толкнулся пальцами в Тони. Они были такими большими, что внутри сразу стало туго и тесно. Тони глотнул воздуха и заставил себя расслабиться, позволяя проникнуть в себя глубже. Время вихрилось и замыкалось само на себя, в голове крутились смутные обрывки дневных мыслей.

— Ты готов для меня, — решил Стив. — Как же долго ты этого ждал?

Тони жалобно и тихо застонал, когда Стив вынул пальцы, но вместо них на анус тут же грубо надавил массивный член. 

Напор был немилосердным, широкий ствол растягивал мышцы так, что ни о каком удовольствии и речи не шло. Тони чувствовал себя распахнутым настежь — как будто Стиву была открыта и доступна каждая частичка его тела.

— Ради меня ты же всё примешь, Старк, да? — пророкотал Стив ему на ухо.

— Да, — выпалил он, даже на собственный вкус чересчур отчаянно. — Я приму, Стив, только дай же!..

Стив вдвинулся глубже, достиг предела и на миг замер. В ушах Тони раздавался глухой гул крови, член болезненно прижимался к кафелю — но ему хотелось ещё.

— Ты молодец, — прошептал Стив и осторожно вышел, прежде чем вломиться обратно. У Тони воздух вышибло из легких. — У тебя замечательно получается, Тони.

Тони привалился к стене, доверив Стиву держать его. Нервы искрили и звенели на каждом толчке. 

— Вот так, Тони, как же в тебе хорошо, как хорошо!..

Тони купался в похвалах, отдаваясь Стиву, позволяя ему присваивать себя. Стив укусил его за ухо, короткой болью оттеняя резкие движения.

— Ты мой, Тони, только мой, — страстно и ревниво прорычал он.

Стив вдалбливался в него с таким пылом, что почти обжигал собой, и Тони горел и плавился на его члене. Внутри тянуло и ныло, спереди Тони натёр себе плиткой всё, что можно — и этих ощущений стало уже слишком много, они стали казаться слишком реальными.

Он был на грани, уже почти, вот-вот, тепло, прикосновения и толчки огненным штормом несли его к оргазму. Его распирало, раскрывало всё шире, всё сильнее…

Тони проснулся, со свистом втянув в себя воздух; его мгновенно выдернуло из сна. Он лежал в кровати лицом вниз, болезненно твёрдым членом вжимаясь в матрас в одном ритме с тем, как глубоко и неотвратимо трахали его задницу.

Тони понял, что Стив снова взялся за свою игрушку, и лихорадочно задумался, не пора ли и правда уже как-то это прекратить. Но Стив пока и не собирался останавливаться, с каждым движением надавливая на простату, и Тони ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Ему только и оставалось, что уткнуться лицом в подушку, чтобы, кончая, заглушить мучительный стон.


	5. Часть 5

Стиву выпало устранять последствия инцидента с динозаврами, что включало в себя необходимость уведомить Верховного Мага о том, почему на Земле разбушевалась колдунья из Асгарда.

Доктор Стрэндж неожиданно ответил всего после двух гудков. Стив испытал жгучую благодарность за то, что, по какой бы реальности Маг сейчас ни шлялся, по крайней мере там работала мобильная связь.

Он с облегчением понял, что, хоть доктор Стрэндж и возмутился из-за этого внезапного вторжения, возможное возвращение колдуньи у него тревоги не вызвало. Теперь можно было не беспокоиться о том, что динозавры станут регулярными гостями в Нью-Йорке.

Уже под конец разговора доктор Стрэндж заколебался:

— Капитан, у меня есть личный вопрос касательно Тони…

У Стива сбойнуло сердце от одного этого имени.

— Не знаю, сказал ли он тебе, но у него скоро день рождения. 

— Да, я знаю. Обычно он не любит устраивать шумиху вокруг этого события.

— Но в этом году ему исполняется сорок, и я что-то такое слышал от него самого… по-моему, он хотел бы отпраздновать.

Ах вот оно что, так вот почему Тони в последнее время ходил весь из себя такой таинственный. Он избегал Стива и каждый раз, как тот пытался поймать его взгляд, норовил куда-нибудь улизнуть. Стив предположил, что Тони очень трепетно отнёсся к своему возрасту и к желанию разделить торжество с друзьями.

— Может, устроить вечеринку? — предложил доктор Стрэндж.

Стив задумчиво похмыкал. Возможность организовать вечеринку для Тони была откровенно заманчивой. Только без особой помпы: собрать вместе всех членов команды, заказать пиццу, может, посмотреть фильм. Они уже целую вечность ничего такого не делали.

Значит, решено. Заодно они продемонстрируют Тони, насколько он им всем небезразличен.

— Я всё распланирую. Ты к нам присоединишься?

— Моего внимания требует множество дел. Не уверен, что у меня получится выкроить время в нужном измерении… — доктор Стрэндж вроде бы и пробурчал это, но Стив отчётливо распознал сожаление в его голосе.

— Да брось ты, Стивен, я знаю, что ты не способен устоять перед пиццей с ананасами. Без тебя это будет уже не то. Придёшь?

Доктор Стрэндж фыркнул:

— Только если мне не придётся выслушивать от Тони истории о его сомнительных секскападах.

Стив, улыбнувшись, опустил голову:

— Ничего не могу обещать.

***

Тони откинулся на спинку стула, рассматривая беспорядочную груду электроники перед собой, которая решительно не хотела становиться маяком нового типа, и вздохнул.

Кофе — вот что было ему нужно. Он порысил на кухню, надеясь, что Клинт оставил в кофемашине хотя бы полчашки.

От входа он увидел Стива, который наклонился, чтобы достать воду с нижней полки холодильника. Тони чуть не врезался в дверь.

Стив встал и предложил бутылку Тони. Передёрнувшись, тот направился прямиком к кофемашине.

Стив добродушно закатил глаза и повернулся вслед за Тони.

— Доктор Стрэндж раскрыл мне твой секрет, — он довольно усмехнулся.

У Тони внутри всё упало. Стив узнал про секс-игрушку. Узнал о тёмном секретике Тони и о том, как тот неделями пользовался его неведением. Как Стивен, этот хладнокровный ублюдочный маг, мог проболтаться? Тони, сгорая от стыда, поспешил оправдаться.

— Стив… я вообще-то не собирался настолько это затягивать, прости, надо было сказать тебе, ты, наверное, меня теперь ненавидишь…

Стив недоуменно нахмурился:

— Что именно ты не собирался затягивать? 

Мысли Тони застопорились, в голове зашумело, когда он попытался сообразить:

— Ну… это… с секс-игрушкой.

У Стива буквально отвисла челюсть:

— С чем?!

— Ну… понимаешь… с волшебной секс-игрушкой, которую сделал для меня Стивен…

У Стива глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит.

— С волшебной секс-игрушкой? — он отчётливо выделил каждое слово.

— Постой… а ты думал, я о чём?

— Я думал, что ты о своём дне рождения, Тони. Сорок лет, которые ты хочешь отпраздновать, но при этом никому не хочешь об этом говорить.

Тони с радостью бы отпинал себя. За что ему достался такой длинный язык?

— Ну да, конечно! — он попытался вывернуться. — Именно это я и имел в виду, свой день рождения. Вы молодцы, ребята, вместе со Стивеном подловили меня. Вы отличная команда, вас надо выделить в спецотряд.

Стив по-прежнему смотрел на него, прищурившись, необъяснимо пристально.

— А ты решил, о чём я? С чего мне что-то знать про твою магическую секс-игрушку?

Тони мысленно заметался, изобретая на ходу сотни всё более и более неправдоподобных объяснений, которые помогли бы ему выпутаться из этой ситуации. Каждое из них он рассмотрел и отбросил как негодное — а потом отвлёкся, уставившись на искреннее и полное заботы лицо Стива.

Он глубоко вдохнул. Пора было признаться.

— Несколько недель назад я, кхм, попросил Стивена заколдовать для меня игрушку. Так, забавная безделушка, подарок на день рождения самому себе, ну, понимаешь… — он неловко махнул рукой.

Стив медленно кивнул:

— Тони, это твоё и только твоё дело, чем заниматься в свободное время.

— Но… видишь ли… я забрал, кхм, игрушку у Стивена, а потом оставил её на кухонной тумбочке, и, по-моему, ты… ну… забрал её. Случайно.

До Стива, похоже, начало доходить.

— Это. Как бы. Мастурбатор. Вот. Который зачарован на то, чтобы передавать все ощущения в мое тело.

Стив широко распахнул глаза, в которых заплескалось понимание и первые ростки паники.

— Так что… каждый раз, как туда что-нибудь, кхм, вставляют, я как бы чувствую это. В своей заднице.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Стива.

— То есть, когда я… ты это чувствовал?

Тони кивнул.

— Каждый раз чувствовал?

Тони очень хотелось тут же замертво и упасть, но он снова кивнул.

Стив испуганно зачастил:

— Тони, господи боже, я не знал, мне так жаль, если бы я знал, что тебе всё это передаётся, я бы никогда не стал им пользоваться… — по его шее пополз румянец, и при любых других обстоятельствах это выглядело бы мило. — Просто с ним было так хорошо, и я не сознавал… Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня простить? Святый боже, один раз я добрых три часа просидел с ним, не могу даже представить, каково тебе было…

— Мне понравилось, — тихо сказал Тони.

Стив застыл, раскрыв рот в изумлённом «о».

— Мне понравилось чувствовать тебя внутри.

Стив выдохнул с восторженным удивлением.

Тони продолжил: теперь у него оставался только один выход — полная откровенность.

— Но, несмотря на это, я сожалею, Стив. Я должен был рассказать тебе раньше.

— Ничего страшного, Тони. Мне, ну, как бы тоже всё нравилось, — Стив мягко улыбнулся ему, и в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

Шок Тони от этого заявления только усилился, когда Стив, наклонившись вперёд, убрал прядь волос с его лба.

— Если бы я мог целоваться с тобой, мне бы понравилось ещё больше, — глаза Стива ласково сияли.

У Тони на секунду в голове опустело. Стив… правда хотел… правда хотел его…

Как обычно, Тони попытался справиться с непонятными эмоциями дурной шуточкой:

— Ха, значит, на это тебе всё-таки нужно разрешение?

У Стива вытянулось лицо, и Тони, осознав свою ошибку, рьяно замахал руками.

— Слишком рано, слишком рано, я понял, — он вздохнул, призвав себя к серьёзности, чтобы сказать именно то, что хотелось. Ради Стива. — Я совсем не прочь, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

Стив просветлел — как будто солнце вышло из-за облаков. Сделав шаг вперёд, он обхватил Тони за затылок и пробежался пальцами по мягким завиткам.

Тони втянул носом запах Стива: смесь поношенной кожи и старомодного мыла, — который всегда ассоциировался с домом.

Поцелуй Стива в корне отличался от того, что ожидал Тони. Он думал, что Стив яростно накинется на него, что будет действовать с той же целеустремленной сосредоточенностью, с которой сражался на миссиях. В конце концов, его задницу Стив трахал так, как будто та целиком и полностью принадлежала ему.

Однако Стив поцеловал его нежно и нерешительно, словно для него происходящее имело необыкновенную ценность и он стремился насладиться каждой секундой.

Перед этим Тони не мог устоять; он буквально растаял в руках Стива. Стив обхватил его за талию, чтобы поддержать, и Тони оказался прижатым к восхитительно тёплой широкой груди. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива, а Стив принялся целовать его с нарастающей уверенностью.

На миг он отстранился. Его губы припухли, на лице застыло мечтательное выражение. Тони впервые испытал ни с чем не сравнимую радость от того, что именно благодаря ему Стив обрёл такой замечательный вид.

— Как же долго я этого хотел, — признался Тони. Несколько дней назад он ни за что бы не сказал об этом Стиву, но теперь это уже не казалось такой постыдной тайной.

Стив заметно покраснел:

— Я тоже.

Тони снова набросился на Стива, притянув его к себе так, чтобы соприкасаться всем телом, с головы до пальцев ног. Он лизнул Стива в губы и с восторгом услышал его стон. Поцелуи резко стали горячее; теперь они ласкали и дразнили друг друга языками.

Стив поразил Тони, взяв инициативу на себя: подхватив его за талию, он подсадил его на тумбочку так, как будто он совсем ничего не весил. Даже и не думая прерваться на то, чтобы отдышаться, Тони обвил его ногами и прижался теснее.

Стиснув ладонью рубашку Стива, он посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Кстати… насчёт игрушки. — Он бедром почувствовал, как член Стива дёрнулся, и ухмыльнулся. — Дай знать, если захочешь попробовать оригинал. Ну, вроде как для сравнения. Чтобы я мог предоставить Стивену честный потребительский анализ.

Стив, застонав, страстно поцеловал его и, проведя руками по его спине, бесстыже вцепился в его задницу.

— Ну, если уж это ради Стивена, — съязвил он, — то тут просто необходим анализ с обеих сторон. Может, проведём сравнение вместе, прямо сейчас?

Эти слова вскружили Тони голову. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно волшебная секс-игрушка принесёт такой невероятный результат? Он мысленно наметил при следующей встрече дать Стивену пять от всей души.

— Так точно, мой Капитан, — он улыбнулся в предвкушении. — Неси меня в постель.


End file.
